Karkat x HighBlood Reader Revolution
by TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: Since the Condense found and adopted you when you were a wriggler your life has been good. As the heiress to the throne the Condenses has left you with quite a bit of power wile she's off in her spaceship. The Sufferer is gone but the next generation has taken up the slack. You know what side you're on or you do until the guards bring in an old face you remember too well.
1. Chapter 1

"Chin up, there we go."

Your personal servant, a jade blood named Carina, commanded gently. She was putting the finishing touches on your dress.

"Do I have to do this?" You complain.

"Yes love, it's your first public appearance. You're old enough for you to start learning the rules of the court."

"But-"

"You're going to be a Quean someday, love. Her Imperious Condescension has a plan for you so you have to learn these things."

Your nurse made said.

"But what if I'm not good at it or don't like it?"

"You've been raised for this since you were adopted, love. The Condense would never have kept you when she found you if she did not think you would not succeed. You'll be fine."

You still feel nervous but don't voice any more concerns. Your wriggling day has just passed making you 6 sweeps old. You were a princess, heiress, which means that it's time to learn the crown. Today you are to be presented as the princess for the first time in a public ceremony. It was the step out childhood. You would now attend and play a part in functions, ceremonies, courts, and such instead of just watching. You were nervous as fuck. Carina finished the dress then smoothed out your (hair length) hair then placed your crown on your head. Blue blood guards appear at the door to escort you.

"It's time, love."

Carina said. You nod and take a deep breath before following the guards out. As you approached the balcony you are conscious of the simple ringlet on your brow and that it will soon be replaced by a bigger more magnificent version. You think of all your friends, low and high, and hope this won't get between you and them. Everything was ready so you gulp and step out on to the large balcony.

~Sweeps In The Future ~

Things were different now. That day had changed your life. That's when you got your right to power and you've never been the same since. There had been so many trolls below the court yard could not contain them. As you had spoken the words you had repeatedly rehearsed smoothly and without error you saw all these trolls gathered below and for the first time realized what being in power meant. Your ringlet crown was replaced with a bigger, different, more beautiful one. A Pisces symbol was on the front in pink diamonds and there were black diamonds along the tiara too. The tides turned for the better in your opinion. You have the ability to command your castle however you like now. You liked it. Of course the Condense was still supreme ruler. She had plans for you which involved you having a hand in ruling especially when the Condense was out in her big ship.

You had done up your outfit, a magnificent fuchsia and black dress, when there was a blast from outside. You moved to the window to pear out as guard enter your room to make sure you were ok. Guards also ran out to investigate.

"Are you hurt heiress?"

"No."

You reply as you go over and do your hair in the mirror. There was a rebellion mounting. Being of noble stature you are not safe until the threat is eliminated. There has been an attempt on your life. But you like to concern yourself with this rebellion. It's entertaining. Word soon comes in that the explosion was just a low blood's rifle kind going off by accident and hitting something. He was being held for 24 hours while things were being sorted out. When the guard asked what you wish to do you wasted no time with a reply.

"Cull him. There is no such thing as accidents."

"Yes miss."

The extra guards leave. At one point you might have shown mercy but there is no time for that when there's an uprising brewing. And what's one less low blood anyway? There expendable. Cull all you like there will always be more. There will always be more. Your escort arrived. It was Carina.

"Ready malady, they're waiting."

"Yes."

You were escorted out silently. You've grown so cold Carina wonders if there's any room left in your blood pumper for kindness like there once was. In the throne room you sat on the throne belonging to you. The Empress was in her ship now.

"Bring them in."

Several trolls were admitted into the room. A violet blood, and two cobalt bloods. They were required to kneel at your feet before being allowed to speak. You looked at them with cold eyes.

"What is the plea you have come here to ask me today?"

"This rebellion miss. We've gotten attacks by its followers and there's getting better at it."

That was the first Cobalt blood. Then the second spoke.

"Yes. We come to ask you do something. I have some in the jail on my pirate ship but we still need to do something with them."

"I assumed you're here for the same violet blood."

"Yes."

"What are your names?"

"Hariet."

"Mindfang."

"Roland."

"Very well. Someone take this down. All captured or suspected members of the resistance are to be sent here to our jail to be interrogated and meet their fate. All high bloods are to be ready for attacks. I want no more complaints about this. It is not my problem if you cannot defend yourself. All current low blood prisoners in your jails right now are to be culled. Now if that is all, leave."

The trolls were escorted out. You shifted out of your proper, upright position and into a more comfortable slouching position in your throne. Sitting upright like that makes your back hurt. You spoke to the teal blood who had taken the decree down.

"Set forth that notion immediately."

"Yes miss."

She runs off as you are presented with other things that require your attention. It only took a few days to receive your first rebel. You, finding it interesting had gone down and talked to it. They were culled in the end. For the first while you would go and meet each captured low blood. You'd talk to them and interrogate them. You had an ability to tell when someone was lying as well convince people you were telling the truth. It made you very persuasive. The few trolls that passed the test were usually just sold back as slaves though that was out of fairness not compassion. After a while you stopped meeting every troll, just the interesting ones. The Condense approved of your approach. You were coming along just fine. In your study one day you were looking at some papers when you heard someone clear their throat. You look to see a guard.

"He's here waiting for you."

"Who is he? Speak up."

"Gamzee Makara miss. He's come here to see you."

You put your things away and stood up.

"Very well. Take me there."

The guard takes you to the back pavilion where you find Gamzee. You dismiss the guard.

"Honk."

You approach the indigo blood. He pulls out a black rose. You accept it. He wasn't on much pie right now.

"Hey (name)sis, how's ruling going?"

"Excellent. Many of the rebels have been culled."

"That's a good mother fucking sign."

You and Gamzee had an odd relationship. He liked you a lot. You were unsure of your feelings. You liked him some but you were very suspicious and guarded about it. So you'd meet up. He'd always give you a black rose to match your blood color. You weren't matesprits. You didn't want to be in a quadrant with anyone. Gamzee has been trying to win you over but you are a serious person and just don't know how to feel. The thing is, both the Grand High Blood and the Empress approve of you having a relationship with Gamzee. You spend a great deal of time with the juggalo and enjoy yourself. Servants bring out some food including Faygo. You bite and apple while Gamzee leans on the table. He gives you one of those grins and you wonder what he's up to. He starts humming a tune.

"I should get back to my duties."

"Oh come on little mama. It's like we just started."

"I have things to do."

"At least give this motherfucker one dance."

You consider this.

"Fine."

He takes your hand and pulls you to him and into a dance. It's a ballroom type dance. He hums a tune the whole time. You smile. You love dancing and he knows it. That's why you always say yes. At the end he goes like he's going to kiss you but stopped just above your lips then pulled back, smirking. You don't know rather to be relived or smack him so you do neither. He let's go of you.

"Have fun sis?"

"Yes. I trust you can make it out on your own."

"You got it sis."

You separated and when in different directions. He'll be back again soon.

~Time Skip~

I'd been quite boring recently. You had no real friends so you were a bit lonely as well. You were slouching in your throne when a big explosion was heard and a ruckus started. There was another boom that shook the room and loud scuffle. There was peace after that. After a little while a guard came in out of breath. You gave him a small bit of time to recover and once he did he spoke.

"We got attacked."

"Obviously, I'm not daft."

"Of course not miss. Who we presume is the culprit was captured and put in a cell."

"Any accomplices?"

"No"

"Very good."

"What action should we take?

"Take me to them immediately."

"Are you sure? He's rather fowled tempered."

"Did I stutter?"

"No ma'am."

You get up and are escorted to the dungeon. The guard fills you in on exactly what happened. Apparently the one presumed as the one responsible wasn't found exactly at the scene but wasn't recognized as someone who's supposed to be there. They glared at you. The leader's cell was at the other side far away from them. The prisoner was at the back of his cell in the shadows. There was a pair of shade glasses by the cell bars. After a bit when your eyes adjust you order the guards out.

"But miss we-"

"Now!"

They scurry away. You pick up the glasses.

"Come out now."

"No."

"Now."

"I said no! I don't have listen to high bloods!"

"Come here."

"You don't get it. You just want to fucking cull me."

"If you want your gasses back you'll come here."

The troll got up and came over with his eyes closed and you give him the glasses. He puts them on before putting them on. He stopped.

"(Name)?"

"Yes, why do you look so surprised?"

He clutched the bars.

"I didn't recognize your voice. Are you ok?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I forgot you're royalty now. Do you still remember me?"

"…"

Figuring if it did nothing he was dead anyway he took a chance and removed his glasses. His eyes were candy red, a mutant blood. Something stirred in your mind. Feeling he gave himself away for nothing he put the glasses back on.

"I guess you don't remember me."

"Karkat?"

He lit up.

"You do remember!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You do remember!"

Your eyes softened a moment.

"Of course I do. We were such good friends."

"Yeah, at least until the Empress took you in and managed to weed having low blood friends out of you."

"…"

"How's castle life been treating you?"

"It's wonderful."

"I was worried that the Condense was going to hurt you since the moment you'd gotten taken in by her."

"I was never hurt Karkat. It's a wonderful life."

"I see."

You look at him.

"Why are you here? Why'd you do this?"

"I'm a walking target, I'm surprised I've lasted this long, so I work for the resistance doing missions that would be beneficial but are so stupidly dangerous that only someone who could die at any moment anyway, like me, would do. No one knows it's me doing those attacks yet. I'm still off the record."

You sigh. Of course he's with the resistance. His dad died for this cause. Well if being friends and siding with low bloods can be weeded out of you it could be weeded out of him too. Maybe. You're glad this conversation is private. The Guards give you a warning knock then come back in with a teal blood servant and a rust blood servant.

"What are these two doing here?"

"We went through the staff and these two were found to be part of the resistance and we think they might be part of the attack. We know what to do."

"Good."

"We'll get him first."

The guard gestured to Karkat.

"No you will not."

"But miss, he's part of the attack. He must be culled like the others."

"Excuse me? Are you questioning me? I said you will not. I've been talking to this rust blood and he was not part of the attack. I've decided I want him as my personal assistant. He is to work for me."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now I want this rust blood clothed in nicer clothing. I will not have my assistant looking like trash. And be sure he keeps the glasses on."

"Yes miss."

You wink slyly at Karkat then exit to do other things. The guards take Karkat to a Jade blood who works in the palace.

"Jade blood. The heiress requests this rust blood be clothed in something nice."

"Very Well, Leave Him Here Please And I'll Take Care Of Everything."

The jade blood said and Karkat was pushed into the room and the door was closed with a thud leaving him in there. The Jade blood hadn't bothered to look at him yet. She was in a nice dress that matched her blood color. Like most jade bloods that served here their clothes were slightly better than the other slaves. She took a measuring thing and turned around.

"Kanaya?"

Karkat was stunned. So this is where she went when she disappeared.

"Yes?"

She didn't recognize him and instead she just continued to measure him.

"It's me Kanaya, don't you recognize me?"

"No Dear. You'll Have To Be Clearer On That If I Am To Know Who You Are Like You Seem To Think I Should."

Kanaya wrote down the measurements. Should he still trust her? Karkat looked around.

"The dreams of one"

"Will Light The Path Of Many."

Yeah, she's still supporting the resistance. That was the phase used to show your part of the resistance. Kanaya looked at Karkat again hesitantly. She still didn't recognize him but now she knew he was with the resistance too.

"Be Careful Who You Tell. Not Everyone Will Keep Your Secret."

"You will."

"Yes But If You Get Caught Don't Drag Me Down With You."

"Very well."

"Now, What Is Your Symbol, Rust Blood?"

"The sign of the Signless."

Kanaya stopped.

"Karkat?"

"Yes."

Kanaya hugged him.

"I Thought You Were Dead By Now! Why Did They Think You Were A Rust Blood?"

"I got caught and Heiress lied to get me out of it. I'm her guest now I think."

"Be Careful. She May Be Using You."

"I am being careful."

"Good. I'm Going To Give You A Different Sign. Using Yours Will Just Get You Caught."

A few minutes later the guards came back. They took Karkat to some other slaves to get cleaned up while Kanaya go the clothes ready. After about 20 minutes he was ready. Kanaya had made his symbol be a circle with a line through it. Clean and clothed, he was brought to you in the throne room.

"That's better. Yes, you now work for me low blood."

"So in exchange for my life I serve you?"

"Yes. Now it's diner time. You will eat with me."

"I don't get a fucking say in any of this I presume."

"Correct."

In the dining hall you sat across from each other. Food was brought out and the meal commenced. Karkat had never seen so much food in his entire life. He ate all he could.

"I suppose, as a low blood, you don't get feasts."

"Nope."

"Or such nice clothes."

"Yeah."

You chatted though you couldn't talk freely because of the guards.

"So you eat like this every day?"

"Every meal."

"I guess you've been living the good life."

"Yeah."

"Are you happy Empress took you in?"

"Very much so. My life has been good. How are you?"

Karkat pauses and glances at the guards.

"I keep my nose down and stay out of trouble. Being a, uh, rust blood, it's not an easy life."

"Have any friends?"

"I try to avoid getting close to people with this revolution going on and such. I don't want to get mixed up in that."

"Ah, smart one."

After the meal the guards came for Karkat and took him to his own block as you commanded. He was to be treated well. You had plans for him. The next day he was brought out to you, ready. He'd been told exactly what his position was and what he was supposed to do and what'd happen if he didn't. He basically just had to do everything you told him to. Or else. You nod to the guards.

"Leave him here."

They left.

"Come Karkat, I have a task for you."

"Uh, sure."

"You know how to read, yes?"

"You remember who my brother is don't you? Kankri taught me when I was young. Of course it was after you left."

"Ah, yes. Good."

You lead him to your block and motioned to a big book shelf. Karkat blinked.

"It's a hassle to go through my books. Alphabetize them while I go through paper work over there."

"…"

Karkat was wrong in what he initially thought. This job wasn't a cover, it was an actual job. His perception was off apparently. You had to have saved him for more than to be your personal servant, right? You had to have. The version of you he remembers was sympathetic and companionate not cold and cruel.

"And remember not to go through any of them while someone's looking."

You wink at him. He catches it.

"Right."

Maybe you did have something up your sleeve for him after all. He started alphabetizing the books, putting them in piles on the floor by letter. Some on the top shelves were a pain to get because Karkat wasn't the tallest troll out there. He had to use a stool. As he reorganized them he'd run across one or two that caught his interest. He'd check to make sure you weren't looking then would go through them. He only had enough time to skim so he'd have to come back to some of them when no one was around. Then he picked up another hard cover books without a title. It just had a spade on the cover. There was a black ribbon around it and, like a lot of the books, it looked like it hadn't ever been opened. He set it aside for last. It took several hours but he did it. The spade book was last in the bottom line and hardly noticeable. His work was inspected.

"Very good. Your next task is to clean the floors in here. The cleaning servants aren't allowed in here and the dirt has accumulated."

"Seriously?"

"Are you saying you won't do what your heiress commands?"

You replied in a tone that made the mutant blood back down. You were higher than him after all. He was your personal assistant. That was his real label and you obviously weren't planning on going that easy on him. But he guesses this is better than being dead. Ok then. He'll just have to work with it.

"No, no, I'll do it right away."

"Good boy."

You make sure he has the right tools then sit in your chair and watch him work. How long should you keep him? He's not as obedient as he should be so he needs some training but you could do that. Karkat did his job. You watched. He actually did a good job but you made him do it over again anyway. He wasn't too pleased about that. By the end you had a super clean floor. You gave him some other chores to do. Small things. He has to get used to the work. After a few days Karkat seemed to be getting adjusted. Since he was your personal assistant and not in the low class of slave/servant he gets benefits such as getting to eat nice food with you, nice clothes, and protection. So despite the demanding work he had it pretty good. Far better than any other low blood can get. He supposes he should be happy. He stands next to your throne in which you were sitting. This is his easiest job. All he has to do is stand there and answer you when you speak to him. It also give him a look into how you run things. You may have saved his life but he's still part of the resistance. He's not sure how he can help the revolt right now but he's sure the information he's gathering can help somehow. If only he can just get it out to the rebels. You were holding your jeweled 3x3 prong trident and speaking to some guards.

"And I want those two swapped, got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now off with you."

The guards scurry off. You chat with Karkat until some more guards came.

"What's wrong now? I'm beginning to think you guys are getting bad at your job."

You point your trident at them so it's dangerously close to their throats.

"N-no ma'am!"

One off the guards stuttered.

"We're just here to announce that Gamzee Makara is here to see you."

The other guard nodded.

"Oh, showing up unannounced again now is he? Well isn't that just his style? Very well, bring him in."

You examine your pretty fuchsia painted nails on the ends of your slender grey fingers. Karkat wonders who this Gamzee guy is. He's never been mentioned before. By your reaction Gamzee must be a normal thing. Karkat didn't say anything. It took him a bit but he's learned to hold his tongue unless he is alone with you or spoken too. There were a lot of things he's had to learn. Soon the guards brought in an indigo blood with nice clothes and long wild hair wearing the face paint of a juggalo. There was a lazy grin on his face that masked deeper emotions. Karkat immediately didn't like him and certainly didn't trust him. What was he doing here? What did you want with you?

"Unannounced again Makara?"

"Aw you motherfucking know me. If I all up and feel like visiting, I just motherfucking do it."

"True. You really should arrange a time though. I'm a busy troll. I am the heiress after all. I won't drop everything to please you."

"I all up and know that. But you don't seem that busy now."

You roll your eyes but not in an annoyed way.

"I see."

You slide out of your throne and approach the purple blooded troll.

"I suppose I'm not."

You snap your fingers and Karkat took that as his cue to come over as well.

"Who's this motherfucker?"

"This is my personal assistant, Karkat. You must be nice"

Gamzee looked at Karkat. Karkat was unsure what he was supposed to do so he just nodded, feeling uncomfortable. You sigh.

"He's still in training."

"Do you want to all up go now little mama?"

"Karkat, place this in my block and get out of my hair until sent for."

You hand him your trident.

~Karkat's POV~

You are handed the weapon.

"Yes heiress."

She leaves with that juggalo ass hole and you go to her room and put her trident in its spot. You let out a breath. You hate playing the servant boy. You hate having to conform. It's for the good of the mission though. You just have to remember that. This position is too perfect not to use as a spying point. Also as much as you hate it and as reckless as you have been in choosing missions, you don't actually want to be killed. Now what? (Name)'s instructions had been followed. It'd probably be best to go back to your room but… You look around. This is the perfect time for snooping. As long as no one can tell you're in here the room is yours for the snooping. You just need to be sure to put everything back exactly where you found it. After a careful search he hadn't found any important documents within reach. He needed a key to get into the locked places without being noticed. All that's left to do is examine the book case. Before you do though you look out the window into the garden. Gamzee and (name) are there having tea. Oh how you hated he was near her. At least it gave you snooping time. You tear your eyes away and scan the books on the shelf for one to read. There are many of interest but you pull out the very last one. The one with the spade. You take the ribbon around it off. This book had clearly not been opened in sweeps. "Property of Ezra" was written on the inside cover. Ezra? Where had he heard that name before? You ponder this a moment then it hits you. Ezra was the troll Kankri said left (name) in the care of the Dolorosa then ran off never to be seen again. Ezra was (name)'s ancestor. You flip through it. It was a log book, like a diary. You read a ways. The new information stunned you. Ezra used to be the Condense's personal assistant. She was trained from pupation for the position. This is odd because according to Kankri she was a wanted troll. The Condense herself was looking for her. Something must have happened. He kept reading. These weren't day by day entries. There were no dates but time had obviously passed between each entry.

HIC knows how to run an empire. That's for sure. Things are so efficient around here. Since I'm supposed to be by her at all times I get to see what goes on in the court. It's pretty neat. She ordered some trolls to be culled today but that's just how the world works you know? She gave me what I think was a complement today. She told me she wasn't planning on replacing me right now. I think that's a complement.

-Ezra

I think the Condense likes having me around. She issued a smaller regal chair to be placed next to her thrown for me so I don't have to stand for hours on end. I thanked her. It's planned to arrive tomorrow. Life is so good here.

-Ezra

Looks like Ezra started out liking this place. You can't believe you've taken her spot. Those were the last two entries you were going to read right now so you close the book then put the ribbon back on and slide it back into the shelf. You'll read more first chance you get but for now you've been here long enough. Hurriedly you sneak to your block and wait there for further instructions. It didn't take that long to be summoned.


End file.
